Securely holding an object in one's hand can be a difficult task for those with a weakened hand or wrist. What may be an easy task for most individuals is often taken for granted. Those partially disabled and suffering from arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome and muscle damage find gripping items to be a strenuous or unachievable task without assistance. Similarly, people with missing fingers (or even a missing hand) require the ability to grip objects as part of normal daily life. Such conditions make it impossible for such people to participate in recreational activities such as the game of golf.
Gripping a golf club shaft is one such task that such individuals require assistance. Some prior art devices known to assist those with a healthy hand are known to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,122 to O'Toole; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,428 to Churchill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,075 to Bencriscutto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,354 to Sarto; U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,972 to Christopher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,238 to Hydock; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,120 to Myers. These patents fail to teach a device which supports both the hand and wrist of an individual while holding an object, especially an individual with torn cartilage, carpal tunnel syndrome, missing fingers, or other similar disability.